


Eustace vs Sora, Donald and Goofy

by JustSagan



Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Battle, Blood and Gore, Crying, Death, Gangsters, Keyblade, Killing, Magic, Murder, Racism, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSagan/pseuds/JustSagan
Summary: Eustace must avenge the death of an old friend.





	Eustace vs Sora, Donald and Goofy

It was a normal day in the Middle of Nowhere. Courage was sitting on Muriel's lap while she was relaxing, and Eustace was reading his paper. However Eustace feels a strange presence approaching the house.

"Muriel, grab the dog and go up to the attic." Eustace said as he got up from his chair.

"Is something wrong Eustace?"

"Just go up to the attic, I'll explain later."

"If you say so." Muriel then grabbed Courage, and went up to the attic.

"Alright… Time to go see what this presence i'm feeling is." Eustace then walked outside.

Meanwhile…

Sora, Donald and Goofy were walking up the farm house to see if they could stay there for the night. They had been fighting Heartless all day, and they needed some rest. How ever as they got closer to the house, Eustace stepped out.

"Oh good, someone is home! Let's ask him if we could stay for the night!" Sora said happily as all three of them walked up to Eustace.

"Ehh, what are you three doing here?" Eustace said in a annoyed tone.

"Hi! We need a place to stay for the night, and this looks like a nice place!" Sora said with enthusiasm.

Noramly Eustace would just tell them to go away, but something seemed strange about them…

"Ya… I guess you can stay, but you have to sleep in the truck."

Eustace needed to learn more about them, but he didn't trust them in his house.

"Ok! Thanks kind sir!"

Sora, Donald and Goofy then walked up to the truck, and happily went inside. However as they started to get comfortable, Donald found an old "Ready To Die" cassette tape by Biggie Smalls.

"Hey Sora! This tape was made by that Heartless we killed a long time ago!"

"Oh ya! I remember that!"

(It's a little known fact, but the reason Sora actually hunts Heartless is because he hates black people.)

"Gawrsh! I remember that! That was the most human looking Heartless we ever saw! It was good thing that decided to just shoot him!"

All three of them shared a laugh about the experience, but unfortunately for them, Eustace overheard their conversation… And he was not happy.

"What! You were the ones that killed Biggie?!" Eustace screamed with all of his anger at the three.

"Biggie was my hero, and you took him away!" Eustace was livid.

"Sora! He sounds mad! What should we do!"

"Well Donald, looks like we have a fight on our hands!"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy then got out of the truck, and readied their weapons.

"Alright old man! Take this!" Donald then shot some lightning at Eustace, however Eustace managed to grab the lightning.

"Stupid duck!"

Eustace then threw the lightning back at Donald, and Donald was not quick enough to dodge it. The lightning hit Donald, and instantly started electrocuting him.

"Sora! Help! I feel like i'm…" Donald then blew up, causing his blood and guts to spray all over the place.

"Donald no!" Sora fell to the ground, and was reduced to tears. However Goofy was pissed off.

"You killed my best friend!" Goofy screamed while charging at Eustace.

However Eustace just stood there, and smiled as Goofy charged at him. As Goofy got close to Eustace, Goofy put his shield in front of himself, and prepared to ram him. However…

"Stupid dog!"

Eustace then balled up his right hand into a fist, and punched right through his shield and chest. Eustace then ripped Goofy's heart out of his chest, and then smashed it over Goofy's head. Goofy's lifeless body then fell to the ground.

"Goofy no!" Sora was utterly devastated. He had lost two of his best friends...

"You killed them… You killed them!" Sora then summoned his Keyblade, and ran at Eustace, and hit him on the ground. Sora then repeatedly hit him on the head with all of his strength. However this had no effect on him.

"Stupid kid!"

Eustace then Booted Sora in the nuts. Causing great pain to Sora, and dazing him. Eustace then rose his hand toward Sora. At first nothing seemed to happen.

"Hmm… Thats it old man! I'm going to… What?"

Sora's Keyblade then disappeared, but then appeared in Eustace's hand.

"How… How did you?" Sora stood there in both fear and confusion.

Eustace then used his strength to break the Keyblade in half.

"You… You broke it…"

Sora was scared, so scared that he started to run away. However Eustace was not about to let him get away.

Sora then felt the ground shake. Then suddenly, and giant hand made out of sand grabbed Sora, and held him in place.

Eustace then walked up to the now trapped Sora.

"Stupid kid! Prepare to die!"

Eustace then rose both of his hands in the air. Then suddenly a bunch of dark clouds moved over Sora, and a big lightning bolt was forming.

"No! No! NOOOOOOOO!"

The lightning had struck Sora, and had instantly killed him. Eustace then dismissed the sand, and let Sora's lifeless body fall to the ground. Eustace then pulled out a flask, and poured a small amount of it on the ground.

"This is for you Biggie…" Eustace said with tears in his eyes.

Eustace then put his flask back in his pocket, and decided to head back into his house to clean all the blood off of himself.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and review if you cry every time...


End file.
